The Truth
by LMXB
Summary: When Kara accidentally reveals to Eliza that she and Alex work for Hank Henshaw, it is up to Alex to try to salvage the situation.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supergirl or the characters.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." Kara said having flown through the window. "Hank needed help clean-" She explained walking towards the kitchen area only to run into Eliza. "Oh, hey."

"Hank? Hank Henshaw?" Eliza asked in dismay.

"Hank…Hernandez." Kara tried.

"Don't you lie to me young lady." Eliza said.

"Um, do you hear that? Car accident, I need to go."

"No you don't." Eliza warned with a voice Kara knew not to mess with.

"Where's Alex?" Kara asked desperate for help.

"She ran out to get some milk. Now tell me the truth, are you working for Hank Henshaw?"

"Umm, no…not really. I mean kind of yes, but-"

"Enough." Eliza stopped her. "How could you? After what I told you. And Alex? She knows too? Wait does she also work for him?"

At that moment Alex re-entered the apartment and immediately picked up on the tension.

"What's going on?" She asked. In response her mother turned to her and said.

"Alexandra, how could you?"

"How could I what?" She asked looking at Kara who looked very guilty.

"Your sister just told me who you work for."

"You know I work for the DEO." Alex said confused.

"I meant Hank Henshaw." Eliza said.

"Kara!" Alex snapped.

"Don't shout at your sister."

"You are shouting at me." Alex protested.

"Because you deserve it. You have chosen to work for the man who was responsible for your father's death. And you have exposed Kara to him as well."

"Mom-" Alex started only to be cut off.

"No. Don't talk to me right now. I am very disappointed in you." She said picking up her coat and leaving the apartment.

For a moment Alex stood in shocked silence before turning to Kara who immediately apologised.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise she was here."

"You have to be more careful." Alex warned, her tone frustrated.

"I know, I'm sorry. Should we go after her?"

"No, she needs time." Alex said.

"What will you do to fix this?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something."

-00-

"Mom?" Alex asked when Eliza finally returned.

"I didn't think you would still be here." Eliza said, the words stinging Alex.

"I was worried about you."

"Where's Kara?"

"There was an emergency." Alex said. "I know you are angry and disappointed, but please sit down so we can talk."

"Fine." Eliza agreed sitting next to Alex.

"I can't tell you everything as the secrets aren't mine to tell. But what I can tell you is that the Hank Henshaw we work with is a different man to the Hank that dad worked for."

"A leopard does not change it spots." Eliza warned.

"Mom, I have always done what you have asked. You told me to study hard, I did. You told me to accept Kara as a sister, I did. You told me to protect her and I do, every day. All I have ever wanted in return was your love, trust and respect. So please, trust me now. Hank Henshaw is a good man."

"You talk about trust, yet you lied to me for years over who you worked for." Eliza pointed out.

"I had no choice." Alex said as someone knocked on the door. Confused Alex got up and opened it revealing Hank on the other side. Trying to block her mother's view, she whispered.

"Now's not a good time."

"It's the perfect time." Hank said. "Kara told me about the situation. May I?"

"This is a really bad idea." Alex whispered moving away from the door.

"Trust me on this Alex." Hank responded as she stepped inside and on seeing Eliza he greeted.

"Dr Danvers, we have a lot to discuss." He then turned to Alex and said. "I think it would be best if you left. Your sister is waiting for you at your normal bar. Your mother will call you when we are done. Go."

"Um, ok." Alex said reluctantly as she grabbed her jacket and left.

-00

"Hey." Kara greeted when she saw Alex walk up to the bar.

Not even acknowledging Kara Alex looked at the barman and said.

"Drink."

"What would you like?" He smiled.

"Alcohol, lot's of alcohol."

"She'll take a coke." Kara cut in.

"As long as it comes with whiskey." Alex added.

"Plain coke." Kara instructed the bar man. As Alex turned and glared at her she explained. "Getting drunk won't help."

"Only someone who has never been drunk could say that." Alex responded. Ignoring her Kara looked at the barman and said.

"Just a plain coke."

"So how exactly did Hank find out?" Alex asked.

"Well after I dealt with the accident I was worried about Eliza so I went to the DEO to see if they could track her somehow and Hank was there. He asked what I was doing and I knda told him."

"Kinda told him?"

"Okay, I did tell him."

"What aren't you telling me?" Alex asked spotting all the signs that Kara was hiding something,

"I may have given him some contextual information."

"What?"

"Our family dynamics. Explaining how hard Eliza has been on you." Kara explained as the barman gave Alex the coke. In response she looked at him and growled.

"Whiskey now." She watched him pour then turned back to Kara.

"So you reveal my personal life to my boss to emotionally blackmail him to come and fix your mess?" She asked as she started drinking.

"Not exactly. Why are you so stressed by this?"

"This? You mean having my boss talk to my mom, who thinks he is responsible for my dad's death? I don't know, maybe because it is like having your parents called to the principle's office."

"Like you know what that is like." Kara commented before noticing Alex's strange expression. "Wait Eliza and Jeremiah were called to the Principle's office about you? You were little Miss perfect in high school. What happened?"

"The first time was Junior High. I corrected Ms Appleby, she didn't appreciate it."

"Wow, you were a rebel before I arrived." Kara commented.

"The second time was after you arrived."

"Really? I don't remember that. Wait. I do remember you being in loads of trouble once, but no one would tell me why. What happened?"

"Bruce Matthews." Alex said draining her glass and waving the barman over as Kara waved him off.

"What?" Kara asked confused.

"Bruce Matthews was he reason mom and dad were called to the Principle's office."

"I remember him. He was the guy who bullied me when I started High School, until one day he suddenly changed and started acting nice. Even offered to carry my books. Wait a minute, was his change in attitude the related to you getting into trouble? What did you do?"

"Just had a friendly chat which may have resulted in a few bruises."

"For who?"

"Both of us."

"Wait, Jeremiah and Eliza were called to the Principle's office because you had been fighting? To protect me? I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I can't believe you never figured it out." Alex countered as her phone buzzed. Looking at the screen she read the message as her face paled.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked.

"That was mom. We can go back and we are to bring plenty of food as Hank will be staying for dinner."

"That's great." Kara smiled, but seeing Alex's pained expressions she asked. "Isn't it?"

"Dinner with my boss and my mom? Not great, very weird. I need another drink." She said once again waving at the bar man.

"No you don't" Kara countered once again waving him off. "Do you really want Hank to see you drunk?"

"No." Alex conceded.

"What's wrong anyway? You like Hank."

"I do, but he is still my boss and she is still, well, mom."

"Still don't see the problem." Kara said.

"You want Cat Grant to come to our next family dinner?" Alex asked.

"Of course not, but Hank and Cat are completely different, I do-"

"Keep going and I will take your phone and text Cat an invite." Alex warned.

"Fine I won't say anything else." Kara sighed before laughing.

"What?" Alex asked.

"I was just picturing Cat's confused face when she received that text."

-00-

"We were starting to think you weren't coming." Eliza said as Kara and Alex entered the apartment.

"Sorry, it took them ages to get the order ready." Kara said as she carried the food to the kitchen as Alex hung back by the door. Seeing her behaviour Eliza asked.

"Alex are you going to stand there all night or are you going to sit down?" As Alex started to move Eliza added. "I do hope you are not this skittish at work." The comment earning a defeated sigh from Alex who removed her coat and sat next to Hank, who asked.

"Is everything okay?"

"It's fine. Is mom okay?"

"She's fine."

"And you?" Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Hank assured her.

"Good." Alex said as she prepared herself for a long embarrassing meal.

-00-

When they had finally finished eating Hank sat back and said. "I should go."

"Me too." Alex said practically bolting from the table and getting her jacket.

"Thank you for a lovely evening." Hank said walking to the door.

"You are most welcome." Eliza smiled. "Thank you for everything."

"My pleasure." Hank said opening the door.

"I'll walk you down." Alex said reaching the door, turning to Eliza and Kara she added. "I'll see you tomorrow." At which point Eliza pulled Alex into a hug and whispered. "I'm so proud of you."

"Night mom." Alex said confused by the sudden declaration. She then walked after Hank and waited until they were down a few steps before asking.

"What exactly did you say to her?"

"The truth."

"I'm sorry you had to."

"It's fine and I didn't have to, I chose to."

"Only because you were forced."

"It's fine. Besides your mother deserved to heat the truth. I should have told her years ago. This is one occasion when your sister's inability to keep a secret turns out to be a good thing, but don't tell her that." He said walking out onto the street towards his car.

Just as he was getting in he sensed Alex was bothered by something and asked.

"Something else on your mind?"

"I was just wondering what else you discussed."

"You'd be happier not knowing." Hank said closing his car door and starting the engine. "See you tomorrow Alex."

"Yeah." Alex said watching him drive off worried about what her mother had said.

 _ **-The End**_


End file.
